Kelli's Return
by SaraMcLane
Summary: All Piper wants to do is to spend time with her friends and Jason. But that the last thing she'll get. She and Annabeth and Hazel get kidnapped by Kelli, and with nobody witnessing the event, who can save the girls? And how can the girls save Percy, Frank and Jason from getting killed by Kelli? Can the girls save their boyfriends? Can they even save themselves?
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight. Piper lay, soundly asleep, in her bed. She was dreaming of Jason (as usual) when there was a loud _BANG!_ from outside. It jolted Piper from her sleep. Her eyes scanned the room. All around her, other Aphrodite children still slept silently. Piper took a deep breath and peered out the window next the door. Nothing was outside except for layers of snow falling and falling from the sky. Everything was a blur of wispy white fog and snowflakes. Piper sighed and clapped her hand onto her forehead. "Piper, you're so stupid." She told herself and started to wriggle her way back into a comfortable position in her bed. She had just closed her eyes when she heard a scream. Piper quickly sat up. She threw the covers off her bed and swung her legs over the side of the mattress. She hesitated...and listened. There was another scream. But this time there were words. The words "Help!" and "Get away!" Piper tried hard to figure out whose voice it was, but it was hard because there was another, mumbling voice. Both belonged to girls...but which ones?

Annabeth.

Piper jumped off the bed and raced over to the window. She peered through the foggy glass and struggled to look beyond the falling snow. Then she saw them. Annabeth, still in pajamas, fighting and kicking and screaming at an older girl. She had chocolate colored skin and a thick pony tail of dark hair. She was wearing only a cheerleading outfit...but why? It was snowing outside and she didn't even have a jacket! The girl was beautiful, but there was an evil look in her eyes. A look of hatred and greed. Then, the cruel eyes flashed over to Piper. The girl started walking towards Piper. Annabeth screamed, "NO!" But the other girl punched her throat and Annabeth stopped fighting. Fear showered down on Piper. She locked the door and closed the blinds. She ran over to her bed and struggled to lay as flat as possible under the covers. But there was the creek of the door (which Piper had locked). It was silent for a few seconds, and then the girl ripped the covers off Piper's bed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Piper screeched. She kept screaming, trying to get her cabinmates' attention, but no one even stirred. "HELP! HELP ME!" Piper shrieked and kicked at the teenager that was snagging her arm and pulling her from the bed. Suddenly, she took her fist and slammed it into Piper's windpipe, shutting her voice off, just like Annabeth. And before Piper knew it, she was being dragged far away from camp. It only took a few minutes before she found herself being thrown into the back of a pickup truck with Annabeth. The engine roared and soon, Piper and Annabeth were being towed to who-knows-where on the highway.

It had been two hours before Piper had spoken. Her throat hurt from the punch, but she knew that she needed to know what was happening. She scooched next to Annabeth. "Who is she?" Piper croaked flatly. Annabeth turned her head slowly. Tears streaked down her face. "Kelli. A vampire." She whispered. Her voice was scratchy and torn. Piper wanted to scream. "A vampire? There no such thing as-"

"Piper. Would I be lying at this moment?" Annabeth said and wiped a tear from her eye. Piper shrugged. "No, but-"

The truck stopped suddenly, and the girls flew forward. Piper yelped when a shard of glass scraped her ankle. The door opened, and the black girl that had kidnapped them climbed into the bed of the truck. She suddenly slammed her fists down on both of Piper's and Annabeth's legs. The punch was so strong that both bones cracked. The girls howled in agony. "There's more where that came from." The girl laughed in satisfaction. Annabeth whimpered, "Why are you doing this?" Kelli smirked. "I need Percy and Jason." She stated. "What?" Piper and Annabeth both asked at the same time. Kelli simply adjusted the bottom of her top and didn't bother answering. It had stopped snowing wherever they were, and it was very easy to see that Kelli wasn't the only one standing in front of the girls. There was another girl next to her. A white girl, the same age. Her skin was pale and her face was so caked with makeup that she looked gross. Her hair was in pigtails. She was in the same cheerleading outfit as Kelli. She looked quite innocent, except for that same evil look in her eyes. "Goooo...KIDNAPPING!" She cheered happily and threw a pair of pom-poms in the air, then caught them, and then did a split. "Shut up, Lindy!" Kelli sneered and grabbed one of her pom-poms and threw it at her face. Lindy squealed. Kelli rolled her eyes. Then, Piper noticed another girl standing beside the girl named Lindy. She was very pale. Her hair was thin and black, held back by a blue headband. She was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Her eyes were deadly like the others. But this girl had another girl, limp under her arm. A head of curly brown hair and dark skin. Gold eyes of gentleness and plead. A piece of duck tape was taped over her mouth. Piper gasped. "HAZEL!" She leapt forward, but her leg crumpled underneath her and pain sparked. Piper dropped and winced at the pain that forced itself to be known. The girl holding Hazel laughed. "They know each other?" She snickered to Kelli. Kelli smiled evilly. "They _all_ know each other." Which means we can get to Frank, Percy and Jason very easily." She pressed her hands together. "Put the girl and these two to the cellar. Got it, Mia?" Kelli asked. The girl, who was called Mia, smiled. "It will be done, Kelli." She grinned and pulled Hazel away. Kelli turned back to Piper and Annabeth. "You two will never see your precious boyfriends again." She laughed evilly. Lindy giggled like a toddler. "Shut up, Lindy!"

After a few minutes, and lots and lots of screaming, Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel were pushed into a room similar to a jail cell, but instead of bars, there was a huge wall of concrete and a tiny steel door with a window. "Well, before we go and destroy your lovers, we need something from you." Kelli was saying. She snatched out two syringes. She tossed one to Lindy. Mia took one out, too. Kelli whispered into both of the girls' ears. They nodded and they all walked up to Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel. Mia crouched next to Hazel and jabbed the syringe into her arm. She withdrew a large amount of blood. Kelli did the same witth Piper, and Lindy did it with Annabeth. They all cried out in pain. When Kelli, Mia, and Lindie finished, Kelli handed her friends a cup and a small bottle of blue liquid. Each girl emptied the syringe's contents and mixed the blood with the blue liquid. Each cup began to steam a bit, but they quickly gulped down the drink. Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper all gasped when the girls started to transform...


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper all gaped in horror as each of their kidnappers transformed. Kelli's skin grew a shade lighter and her hair became a soft brown. Her eyes glimmered from blue to green to purple. Lindy's hair grew curly and long and her eyes turned grey. Mia's hair formed into long bouncy curls of dark hair. Her skin turned into a shade of chocolate. "YOU'RE ME!" Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper all shouted. And it was true. Kelli looked like Piper, Lindy looked like Annabeth, and Mia looked like Hazel. "Now girls, we're going to leave. And when we come back, Percy, Frank and Jason will never know what hit them. I hope they lived a good life and end up in Elsyium." Kelli laughed and marched right out of the room with Lindy and Mia following behind. The door slammed. By instinct, Hazel ran up to the door and pulled. "Locked." She stated. "What else would it be? Unlocked?" Piper asked sarcastically. "C'mon, cut me some slack. It's because of me that you guys got taken today and not three months ago." Hazel said and leaned against a wall. Piper got up. "What do you mean?" She asked. "You left a note saying that you went back to Camp Jupiter-"

"It was Mia. Mia wrote it." Hazel said and wiped her eyes. "Three months ago she kidnapped me and I've been locked in this room, leading all three of those guys as far away as possible from you two. Finally I gave in after months of torture and told them where you were." Hazel explained and lifted her arm to show a long scar. Annabeth looked up. "Well, it might be because of you that they couldn't find us for three months, but it's also because of you that we got found _today_." She said. Hazel sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Piper shrugged. "What can we do now? We're stuck in this chamber with no food or water, and our boyfriends are gonna die." She puffed. Annabeth sighed. "Well, we're gonna run out of oxygen soon, so why bother to do anything?" She shrugged and closed her eyes.

An hour went by. The oxygen was dangerously low. Piper was just about ready to die when she looked up. An air vent! "Annabeth! Hazel! Look!" She shouted and pointed at the vent on the ceiling. Annabeth quickly got up and clapped. "We can escape if we get the top off!" She said. Hazel looked excited. "Yeah! Great job at spotting it, Piper." She patted Piper on the back and her face turned red. "Okay guys, since we're low on air, we gotta make this quick. Any ideas how to reach it?" Annabeth turned around. The girls stood and thought. "How about if we stand on each other's shoulders?" Piper suggested. "That could work. And since the ceiling is pretty low, we don't need all of us. What if me and Piper did it?" Annabeth asked, mainly towards Hazel. Hazel nodded. "Hey, when they first kidnapped me a while ago, I found this in the truck bed." Hazel handed Annabeth a screwdriver. "Great. Maybe we'll actually be able to save Percy."

"And Jason."

"And Frank."

"Whatever." Annabeth motioned for Piper to come over. Piper crouched onto her knees and Annabeth tried to balance on her shoulders. "Okay...slowly get up." Annabeth told Piper. Piper slowly started to get up off her knees. She tried her best to not shake while she was on her tip-toes. Annabeth reached up and touched the top of the air vent. "Hey, I think we might actually be able to do thi-"

"Watch out!" Hazel called...but it was too late. Piper slipped and started to fall. Annabeth was about to go down, but her fingers wrapped themselves around the edge of the vent and she clung on like a cat. "Annabeth!" Hazel laughed. Piper rolled over and groaned. "Really, Annabeth?" She chuckled. Annabeth smiled. "Well, I guess I'm really good at-"

The edge of the vent dropped and Annabeth fell on her face. "Ow!" She cried. "Way to go Annabeth! Now we can get up and we don't even need the screwdriver!" Piper clapped and tossed Hazel her screwdriver. Hazel giggled. "great job, Annabeth." She laughed and walked over to Piper. They did the same thing as Annabeth had done with Piper. Hazel crept into the vent. She managed to turn around. Annabeth then got on her knees and helped Piper up. Hazel grabbed Piper's hands and pulled while Annabeth pushed her up. Piper crawled into the vent. "Okay, this will be tricky." Hazel said. She whispered her plan to Piper. "Okay." She replied and laid down in the vent. She started to move out. Hazel held onto her legs as Piper dropped down. She grabbed Annabeth's hands. And then, with all her might, Hazel pulled both Piper and Annabeth up. Finally, with a big huff, all of the girls were in the vent. "Nice! We did it!" Annabeth exclaimed. They all started high-fiving each other. "Okay, well, let's try to go this way." Hazel said and started to waddle through the tight tunnel. Piper followed and Annabeth was last. It was going well for a while, until Piper started acting weird. She started sweating a lot and hyperventilating. "Woah, Piper, are you okay?" Annabeth asked. "No! I'm claustrophobic and I'm about to lose it!" Piper cried. Hazel shook her head. "Piper, chill out. I can see light ahead." She mumbled. The girls kept going forward, until they reached the light. Hazel poked her head out. She yelped. "We're a hundred feet up. Maybe more." She said suddenly. Piper and Annabeth stopped moving. "What? No way!" Annabeth shouted. "Okay...okay...what's the...the ground like? Grass...or concrete...?" Piper started to shake. Hazel peeked out again. "It's-"

"THEY GOT AWAY!" A girl's voice echoed from the cellar the girls had been in. It wasn't Kelli's...or Mia's...not even Lindy's. This was a much younger voice. But it was strict. Suddenly, a loud clomping noise came from behind, and all three girls knew that someone was coming through the vent. "GET BACK HERE!" The voice screamed. Fear shot through the girls. "What do we do?" Hazel asked. "MOVE!" Piper finally snapped. She was turning blue, since she was so scared. She was trembling like an earthquake was happening in her brain. But she suddenly pushed Hazel out of the vent, and she went down, a hundred feet, onto who-knows-what kind of ground.


End file.
